


Ball So Hard

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen, Superpowers, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shit cray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball So Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts).



> Let's be honest, you know exactly who this is. ;)

Kanye was in a zone. He was in Paris and there was a crowd of thousands of people chanting his name. The aliens had attacked every major city on Earth and Kanye just so happened to be in Paris for his concert. His concert didn't happen, but Kanye did.

He pumped his fists into the air as spaceships fell out of the sky at his awesomeness. One spaceship tried to attack them, but Kanye was having none of that. He levitated hundreds of feet into the air and punched the spaceship as hard as he could.

He was going gorillas.


End file.
